Kshatri
Sector: Eridu Nebula System: Kshatri Star name and color: Kshatri (Yellow) Number of planets: 8 Occupation: The Eridin Collective Sinistra connection: Medium #'Kshatri '(Star) #'Arushi '(Glass desert) #'Sohnalia '(Toxic world where the skies rain iron) (One moon) #'Tanyapsi '(Ocean world) (Colonized) (One moon) #'Unnati '(System Capital) (Archipelago world) (Seat of Sirvah Laboratories) (Two moons) #'The Prer Necklace' (Ice asteroid field) (Secret laboratories are located within the largest bodies of ice) #'Rajiania '(Gas giant) (19 moons) #'Ayayani '(Gas giant) (14 moons) #'Gerangas '(Gas giant) (Ice ring in orbit) (25 moons) #'Himyani '(Gas giant) (Seven moons) General Information: Kshatri was the first system to be colonized by the first wave of settlers leaving Saphir. The planet Unnati is abundance with life and has since its colonization grown into an economic powerhouse. Almost each and every island on the planet have become host to a rich saphis community, be that a community of sea farmers, merchants, artists or researchers. Sirvah Laboratories made the planet their headquarters due to the interesting marinelife. They own many secret underwater labs, which have been embedded into the sea floor or is extended above it. The marshes, jungles and mangroves on the surface are rich on exotic flora that is used in medicine and research. Even after so many years it is estimated that only 25% of the planets flora and fauna have been discovered and catalogued. The daily rainstorms appearing on the planet does not make the job any easier for the researchers thriving to discover these species. The sister planet Tanyapsi is a deep ocean world. The ocean is so deep that the water is pressed into a solid form at the bottom. The locals live around the tops of underwater mountain ranges. The planet is home to a rich industry based around seafood, which is being sold throughout the Eridu Nebula and to the high society of the Sceptri Divide. History: During the Golden Age: The academic community of Unnati flourished throughout the Golden Age. As multispecies communities became commonplace in the Endiku Sea, the need of medicine that could handle cross-species illnesses grew. The medical industry was the key factor to the growth of the previously small company of Sirvah Laboratories. As the number of settlements in the Endiku Sea grew so did the population of saphis born outside the Eridu Nebula. Living mainly of humid worlds with lots of water, it was not uncommon to find a saphis on the arid worlds as well. This brought the demand of seafood brought an economic boom to the fish farms and seaweed plantations of Tanyapsi. While the population had to compete with other ocean worlds, the income was none the less high enough to make the Tanyapsi fish farmers one of the wealthiest groups of saphis within the nebula. During the Hamadromachia: As communication and trade dissolved during the initial years of the Hamadromachia, the Collective withdrew from the galactic scene. Most of the biologists of Unnati were in the following years hired for a secret project in the secret labs of the The Prer Necklace. Tanyapsi were hit hard as the export of seafood came to an almost complete halt. Years later the Collective joined the war. When they did the demand for supplies, medicine and provisions brought a temporarily growth to the entire system. Residuum Age: Kshatri saw its second decline just after the Hamadromachia. It was not until the formation of the Coalition that both researchers and fish farmers alike again got their hands full. As Meridian got settled the export of Tanyapsi grew once more. To their luck the new-money of high society made seafood an icon of wealth and good taste. This fashion statement soon spread to the surrounding colonies. Today Tanyapsi is one of the most important producers of seafood for the high end of coalition society. Sirvah Laboratories has likewise experienced a period of growth and prosperity. Many of their research projects remain well guarded secrets.